christianlegofansfandomcom-20200215-history
Christian LEGO Fans Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 May 2013
11:44 01:55 01:55 01:55 01:55 04:27 *waits* :P 04:28 CLFWBOT , ping. 04:28 Hello, Chip. :P 04:28 Hi. 04:32 Dead. :P 04:33 Indeed. 04:46 Hallo. o/ 04:47 Brb in like, five minutes. 04:47 Have fun inside. o/ 04:57 Back. 04:58 Shall we debate politics? 04:58 Riolu777 Chipika123 04:59 I don't wanna debate D: 04:59 Please? :P 04:59 Politics is boring. Debate over. :D 04:59 ... :P 05:00 Please? :P 05:00 But we just debated. D: 05:00 No we did not. :P 05:00 Yes, we did. :P 05:01 Shall we debate the death penalty? 05:01 the what? 05:02 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Capital_punishment 05:03 I feel ouchie. *points at potato* D: 05:03 Shall we debate the death penalty? 05:04 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dNFtePUgHNU 05:05 No death penalty. 05:05 Otherwise you are the link. 05:05 :p 05:05 Hallo. o/ 05:06 So, are we debating the death penalty or not? 05:06 Are we? 05:06 It would seem better if it was with more peeps. :P 05:07 Lets begin. :P 05:07 Your opinions? 05:07 If it's a heinous crime, I don't have much against it. 05:08 Define "heinous crime". 05:08 Uh... :P 05:08 Someone who commits loads of murders? :P 05:09 I don't usually think about it much. :P 05:10 But what if they have already killed the person when they find out someone else did the crime? Its not like you can raise them from the dead and say sorry. :P If you just give them a sentence of life in prison, then if you find out they did not do the crime, you can easily release them. 05:10 Hallo. o/ 05:10 Well, if there's definitive proof, I think it should be administered. 05:11 Until then, you keep the person in jail. 05:12 But what if they think they have "definitive proof", but later find out it was not really "definitive proof"? 05:12 That's getting a bit hypothetical for it to be realistic. :P 05:13 RIOLU, YOURE SO THICK. 05:13 05:13 ALLONS-Y! 05:13 05:13 05:13 A guy was jailed for life. 05:13 20 years later they decide he was innocent, 05:13 What if they sentenced death? 05:13 PYou can't revive him. 05:13 But what if it does occur, riolu? Maybe a small chance, but it can still happen. 05:13 IDK THEN :P 05:13 THATS WHY I DONT DECIDE THESE THINGS :P 05:14 So I win the debate? :P 05:14 No. :P 05:14 http://m.youtube.com/#/watch?v=dNFtePUgHNU 05:15 Riolu, but didn't you just give up?: P 05:15 AND SO'S YOUR DAD, RIOLU. :P 05:15 * :P 05:16 No, I said that instead of looking like a fool, I'll stop arguing and let my stance and your stance stand. :P 05:16 ... :P 05:17 And also because I never thought about this before. :P 05:17 I need to shape my position. :P 05:17 "By 1820 in Britain, there were 160 crimes that were punishable by death, including crimes such as shoplifting, petty theft, stealing cattle, or cutting down trees in public place." - Wikipedia 05:17 Trees, really? :P 05:17 :P 05:18 This WAS Britain. 05:18 THICKANIA. 05:18 :P 05:18 ? :P 05:19 BRB. 05:20 OK 05:21 :p 05:21 He probably doesn't. :O 05:21 * :P 05:22 Who? :P 05:27 05:28 Bye. o\ 05:54 Yodo. 05:55 I now have the very interesting situation of my bot being admin while I am not even CM. 05:55 Wow. :P 05:55 I can actually make myself CM from the bot if I wanted to. :P 05:55 :P 05:55 Sweet. :P 05:55 But I will wait for the admins to come on for that. ;P 05:55 * :P 05:55 Cool. :P 05:55 Don't get banned. :P 05:56 Wikia made my bot admin when they applied the bot user right. :P 05:56 :P 05:56 So… Let's talk about Communism. :) 05:56 Can you get either Jdude420 or Goggles99 here, preferably Jdude420? :P 05:56 IDK how. :P 05:57 Spam their talk pages. :P 05:57 I don't e-mail. :P 05:57 JK, don't. :P 05:57 Oh yeah. :P 05:57 *spams talk pages* :P 05:57 :P 05:57 So, what do you wish to discuss about communism? :P 05:56 Can you get either Jdude420 or Goggles99 here, preferably Jdude420? :P 05:56 IDK how. :P 05:57 Spam their talk pages. :P 05:57 I don't e-mail. :P 05:57 JK, don't. :P 05:57 Oh yeah. :P 05:57 *spams talk pages* :P 05:57 :P 05:57 So, what do you wish to discuss about communism? :P 05:58 I would like to discuss your views of it. :) 05:58 05:58 05:58 Shadow. :) 05:58 Hallo. o/ 05:58 Yodo. :) 05:58 Hi o/ 05:58 o\ 05:58 Lol (XP) 05:58 "Yodo" :P 05:58 Shawdowfax, wikia made my bot, bot and admin, while I am not even CM. :P 05:59 How are you doing tonight? :P 05:59 I am well. :) 05:59 I can make myself CM from the bot, though. :P 05:59 So tired. (ZZ) 05:59 Good! 05:59 Funny Norm. (XD) 05:59 We need the admins on chat to discuss this. :P 05:59 Yeah :P 06:00 Shawdow, 1000 edits? o_O 06:00 I haven't talked with either of them today. :/ 06:00 :P 06:00 Oh, 100 edits. :P 06:00 :P 06:00 I am 1000 edits. (EV) 06:00 XD 06:00 :O 06:00 No evil emote! :o 06:00 Agenti, you are 18 edits. :P 06:00 (YS) 06:00 Yus I don't. (YS) 06:00 (thinking) :P 06:00 No I do. (YS) 06:00 (evil) 06:00 (emo) 06:01 :P 06:01 (emo) :P 06:01 Like a boss. (emo) 06:01 :P 06:01 (XD) 06:01 (umbra1) 06:01 Like a boss. (COOL) 06:01 Snowy owl :P 06:01 LIEK A BLOCK! :P 06:01 :O 06:02 I did not mean I would block your account from the bot, if you are thinking that. :P 06:02 I know. :P 06:02 What shall we discuss now? (thinking) 06:03 How about the Bible ? :P 06:03 Communism. (BF) 06:03 :O 06:03 (bible2) 06:03 (blockface) :P 06:03 (bible3) 06:03 (bible4) 06:03 O.o 06:03 :P 06:03 Bible mon, gotta catch them all. :P 06:03 (blockface) 06:03 Now, we could really use the admins here... :P 06:03 ^ 06:04 (teehee) 06:04 O.O Chat bot 06:04 ACT NATURAL :P 06:04 :O 06:04 PM the bot! 06:04 :o Nao!!! :P 06:04 Noa?! :O 06:04 Okay. :P 06:05 My bot has the ability to turn off chat. :P 06:05 O_O 06:05 I will not click the button, though. :P 06:05 I pm'd it. :P 06:05 Good. :{P 06:05 Yall be kicked 'gain for pming the block. :P 06:05 :O 06:05 :O 06:06 The block? :P 06:06 brb 06:06 :P 06:06 The chopping block! :O 06:06 My head on the block! :O 06:06 I need to go, I'll see you later. :P 06:06 Lol 06:06 :O 06:06 Bye! o\ 06:07 Back. :P 06:07 Run Agenti run! :P 06:07 :P 06:07 *runs* :P 06:07 bye all o/ 06:07 o\ 06:07 block = boss 06:07 :P 06:07 o\ 06:07 God bless! 06:07 God Bless! o\ 06:08 o _O 06:08 : P 06:08 What shall we discuss now? (thinking) 06:08 Communism. :) 06:08 OK, your opinion? :P 06:08 I am against communism. :) 06:09 I am for communism. (BTW, the USSR was a fail :P ) 06:09 So you like China's form of government? 06:10 Which part of their government, exactly. Just saying their government could mean anything from their economic policies to their flag. :P 06:11 06:11 When I saw government I refer to the government that kills close to a 100 million humans a year. 06:11 I do not promote them killing people like that. 06:11 Good. 06:12 I didn't think you did. 06:12 But that is, in essence, the communism that the world has come to know. 06:12 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Communism 06:13 Hallo. o/ 06:14 But that form of communism is scantly practiced. 06:14 Wikia made my bot, admin and bot now, while I am not even CM. :P 06:14 Hello. 06:14 Hallo. o/ 06:14 COMMUNISM IS BAD!!!! D: 06:14 Nobody misbehave, or you will be pwned. :P 06:14 Hallo. o/ 06:15 No, you will be pwned. 06:15 No, YOU WILL BE PWNED!!! :O 06:15 :P 06:15 We need the admins here. 06:15 Anyways, where were we. :P 06:15 I WILL NUKE YOU!!! (ev) BUT FIRST.... 06:15 (sinister) 06:15 :P 06:15 *NUKES KIM JONG UN* (sinister) 06:15 Holy... 06:15 Situation? 06:15 :P 06:16 Keplers, what? :P 06:16 Hallo. o/ 06:16 Anyways… 06:16 What were we talking about again? :P 06:16 Communism. :P 06:17 Communism is scary D: 06:17 D: 06:17 D: AAAAGH 06:17 Be more exact. :P 06:17 ICE CREAM! D: 06:17 I dun liek communism D; 06:17 When I see that emote I think of the "Aaaagh" that Bulk did in Rise of the Rookies.m:p 06:17 :P 06:17 D: 06:17 * :p 06:17 :P 06:18 PORQUE!!!! D: 06:18 Someone get either Jdude420 or Goggles99 here now! :P 06:18 JD, I SUMMON THEE! 06:18 D: 06:18 I am a capable CM. 06:18 NOW!!! D: 06:18 PJust pretend I have rights. 06:18 I'm an admin. :) 06:18 Keplers, my bot has rights. :P 06:18 ^ 06:18 *bans everyone* 06:18 YOUR bot. :P 06:18 :P 06:18 :P 06:19 Gor! :o 06:19 Hallo. o/ 06:19 06:19 06:19 Uh-oh. What's going on? :P 06:19 06:19 Eehehelek?! 06:19 06:19 06:19 :p 06:19 We were just talking about you! :O 06:19 Very funny. :P 06:19 Explosions. :P 06:19 GORDAX ! :3 06:19 Silvy! :P 06:19 I was telling them everything! :O 06:19 I made a huge confession! :O 06:19 :P 06:19 If I see a crowd in chat, I automatically go like, "Uh-oh, what are they arguing about now?" :P 06:19 I'm… human. :O 06:20 WHAT, 'GENT? 06:20 Agenti, no lieing, or else ban. :P 06:20 :O 06:20 YOU TOLD ME YOU WERE FROM MARS! 06:20 :p 06:20 :P 06:20 NEVER!!!! :O 06:20 THE BOT SPELLS INCORRECTLY. 06:20 I was a fool to believe you. 06:20 Murrrrp. 06:20 IT IS BEING USED BY A HUMAN??! 06:20 :P 06:20 :P 06:20 KILL IT! 06:20 Yes it is. :P 06:20 :p 06:20 *Terminator kills Keplers* :P 06:20 I like talking in a German accent. :P 06:20 *I am a Dalek. Fool.* 06:20 :p 06:21 I like talking in a british accent. :) 06:21 I have one going sometimes. :) 06:21 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MLKFtIC2Idw :P 06:21 I like talking in an English accent. :P 06:21 Hi, Rio. :P 06:21 Hallo. o/ 06:21 Rio. (EV) 06:21 Yo. :P 06:21 Norm made himself an admin. (EV) 06:21 No I did not. :P 06:21 :P 06:21 Waddup, dawg? (I'm, trying to talk like a normal person.) :P 06:21 Wikia made my bot admin. :P 06:21 :P 06:21 Goggles99 sent the request. :P 06:22 Daheq. :P 06:22 ? :P 06:22 So, much, power! :P 06:22 Rio, is your avatar Novak with his girlfriend? :P 06:22 No. 06:22 :P 06:22 Its his girlfriend with Novak 06:22 :P 06:22 (ys) :P 06:23 Daheq: a rigid form of "The Heck". A euphemism of… :P 06:23 ... :P 06:23 :P 06:23 Gourd, you know, don't worry. :P 06:23 :P 06:23 The Nether! :P 06:23 It's actually his dog with his girlfriend with Novak. :P 06:23 I have no… Girlfriend. D: 06:23 Gourd, I'll be at CLFW if you want me. :P 06:23 I wike fwoofy doggs. :3 06:23 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uWL0UwFbkL8 :P 06:23 This IS CLFW chat, Rio. :P 06:23 I MEAN LMBW :P 06:23 :P 06:23 I mean LSW! :o 06:24 I am still banned from there. :P 06:24 :P 06:24 I mean YODO! :O 06:24 WE ARE NEVER EVER EVER GOING TO THE NETHER. 06:24 :P 06:24 :P 06:24 :P 06:24 Taylor should have kept her accent. :P 06:24 Chipika123 06:24 There are some dungeons in Pokemon Mystery Dungeon that have 99 floors. 06:24 Some of them, you have to enter at Level 1, or you lose your items/money. 06:24 And then sometimes there is a certain number of Pokemon in your team that can enter the dungeon. 06:24 1:01 06:24 Keplers 06:24 YOU'RE SO THICK. 06:24 YOU'RE MR. THICK, THICK THICKFACE FROM THICKTOWN, THICKANIA. 06:24 06:24 :P 06:24 :P 06:25 I bet so.m:0 06:25 * :p 06:25 Where is Goggles99 and Jdude420? :P 06:26 06:26 Dead chat. :P 06:26 :P 06:26 http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dNFtePUgHNU 06:27 Thats why she dislikes you. 06:27 :p 06:27 06:27 :P 06:27 :p 06:28 :P 06:28 'Cause you're... So thick! 06:28 :p 06:28 :P ] 06:29 06:30 Firefox Nightly crashed. 06:30 :O 06:31 :P 06:32 06:33 D: :P 06:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6nODTrYK0AI :P 06:35 06:35 Bye, Norm. o/ 06:36 *Nuke is heard* 06:36 :P 06:36 :P 06:37 KEP, WHY???? (cry) 06:37 :P 06:37 06:37 :P 06:38 Your nuke was facing the wrong direction. :P 06:39 06:42 06:42 06:45 Your direction was facing the wrong nuke. 06:45 Direction your the facing nuke wrong. :P 06:46 *was 06:46 : 06:46 :P 06:46 :P 06:50 Nuke wrong your direction the facing was. 06:52 06:52 :P 06:53 Facing wrong direction your was nuke the. 06:56 Bowser. :3 06:57 Reswob. :3 07:00 :3 07:01 :P 07:03 Murrrp. 07:03 O_O 07:03 UH OH!!! O_O 07:04 I gtg. :P 07:04 Gnight. o/ 07:05 Don't explode Normy (blockface) 07:05 o/ 07:05 :P 07:39 07:01 :P 07:03 Murrrp. 07:03 O_O 07:03 UH OH!!! O_O 07:04 I gtg. :P 07:04 Gnight. o/ 07:05 Don't explode Normy (blockface) 07:05 o/ 07:05 :P 07:39 10:03 04:07 Howdy folks 04:08 I don't like having chat up in tabs. :P 04:08 Whats up Lol 04:08 Merh 04:08 D: 04:08 :D 04:08 Assuming from the URL, you were probably using Monobook before, Jdude :P 04:08 That's my favorite part of this wiki. :P D: 04:08 The "D: " thing 04:08 I was using what Chip?v0 04:08 * :p 04:08 *nods* 04:08 Monobook :P 04:09 Which is? :p 04:09 It's another skin you can use on Wikia 04:09 isn't Monobook that retro style? 04:09 :P 04:09 Yeah, like the one that Wikipedia has 04:09 How did we get into this conversation again XD 04:09 I assume Wikipedia uses Monobook 04:09 I don't know. I'm going to play terraria now. c: 04:10 Oh c: 04:10 It stinks. :p 04:10 Wikua mobile is trash. :p 04:10 I wanted to play TF2 last night but my computer doesn't like it D: 04:10 Wikipedia mobile on the other hand is great. :p 04:10 I don't like it. (troll) 04:10 brb 04:10 D: 04:10 (YUNO) 04:10 :O OO 04:10 Dangit. :P 04:10 Don't you play TF2, Leinad? :P 04:10 Why should I? 04:11 When I have games worth playing. c:< 04:12 :p 04:13 Adios :P 04:13 Bye IDK o/ 04:13 :p 04:14 Murrrp 04:15 Derp. 04:15 D: 04:16 :O 04:16 :( 04:17 :D 04:17 o\ 04:17 o/ 04:17 So what were you saying about living? 04:17 o\ 04:18 Meaning, that it's real, Jesus is the living word of God. 04:18 Oh yeah :P 04:18 Well, that would be what Jesus is saying 04:19 so you mean the four gospels are the living word 04:19 not the rest? 04:19 :P 04:20 Sorry I needed to refresh. :P 04:20 Lein: you can join in too of course 04:20 :P 04:20 Okay Shadddy 04:20 :P 04:20 I'm just saying that looked...funny. :P 04:20 Eh? Come again? What part? :P 04:20 "So you mean the four gospels are the living word and not the rest?" 04:20 ~Shadowfax123 doesn't like you anymore.~ 04:21 The entire Bible is the Living Word, Jesus fulfilled the prophecies of the old testament. 04:23 Can you see this? :P I want to make sure chat isn't glitching. :P 04:23 I've heard that a lot from people, and I get what they mean, but not really, if that makes sense. I mean I get the Jesus fulfilled the prophecies made in the old testament, but that doesn't mean every verse of the bible is the living word. It's a part and peieces of teh bible that are, but what about those uhh, things, other stories and verses unrelated to the prophecy? 04:23 Oh yeah I can, I was just typing girl, don't worry :P 04:24 Oh okay good.. :P 04:24 I mean like, when David was looking at someone bathing, when David hit Goliath in the head with a stone, that's not a prophecy, and that's not about Jesus 04:24 and so how are all the parts of teh bible "living" in the sense of teh living word Jesus provided? Insight of god and all that 04:25 I don't think the David stories or some other stories really signify teh "living" part that Jesus had in teh gospels 04:25 But I mean I could be wrong and all that 04:25 Okay... 04:25 but I think it's a good thing to discuss 04:25 and I don't only mean David's stories, I was just giving an example :P 04:26 But David is part of prophecy... 04:26 How do you mean? 04:26 he was part on the perfect bloodline of christ...the seed of david... 04:27 Oh, you mean the Jewish bloodline? 04:27 jests has to (the true messiah ) come from his blood line 04:27 Not just any jewish bloodline, but his, yes. 04:28 Hmm I think I get what you mean but then wouldn't saying my great great great great great great grandaughter or grandson was propheccises cause I am here right now? 04:28 *Jewish 04:28 Lol 04:28 Oh huh? What's the lol for? Protest, hmm? (thinking) 04:28 :P 04:29 I really wanted to use the sin face here, I think it's called (evil) or something, but probably way off there 04:29 You are funny is all..sorry, no disrespect. 04:29 No disrespectantititiisy noticed my dear Watson :P 04:29 Never regarded it as such! :P 04:30 *uses his magnifying glass to look close at your face like Sokka* 04:30 :P 04:30 The magnifying headwear item :P 04:30 In the umm,. Avatar Day episode :P 04:30 Okay.. 04:31 I remember that episode 04:31 Yes, me too, which is why I made mention :P 04:31 Jesus had to fulfill many prophecies to be the true Messiah...that is our proof He was the true messiah. 04:32 Yeah, but more so I think the proof doesn't really need to be proof. Isn't believing just enough? It's more about just trying to prove it at the time he was around, cause everyone was skeptical and stuff 04:32 But I see your point, I just don't think we need "proofs" per se 04:32 if ya know what I mean? 04:34 have you read obi's blog? 04:34 Which one? 04:34 Hold on... 04:35 Here's a good link of fulfilled prophecies... 04:35 http://christianity.about.com/od/biblefactsandlists/a/Prophecies-Jesus.htm 04:35 Oh I thought Obi made it? I am confused now :P 04:36 User blog:Obi the LEGO Fan/The Origins of the Universe 04:36 yes...but he explains it far better than i. 04:36 Oh wow, interesting. I never noticed so many. Maybe cause I never thought of it being written in order, from genesis and there on out to the next book, next book, etc etc 04:36 OH 04:37 I think I read his blog 04:37 I don't think it explains everything it needs to 04:37 him and I were talking about it one day 04:37 I understand it, but i am not eloquent with the wording. :( 04:37 Me either. :P 04:37 And to be honest 04:37 I don't think eloquentency is needed to be "in the right" or explain your opinions 04:37 eloquentency 04:37 I mean like, big words and all that jazz 04:38 I just think explaining yourself however works for me :P 04:38 Besides 04:38 it's better to go on lower grading of word choice cause then more people can understand it / read it 04:38 Is that what you were saying eh eh? 04:38 Okay! But i actually like "big words", lol 04:39 I do too! :P 04:39 But I just dont' find them neccessary 04:39 and referring to teh dictionary is helpful to me ebcause I feel smart cause of it :P 04:39 *because 04:39 *the 04:39 Roams chapter one is so rich on this subject... 04:39 Roams? 04:39 *Romans 04:39 lol 04:39 Romans, aw xD 04:39 Yeah! :P 04:39 *fail 04:40 I think maybe 04:40 uhhh 04:40 Proverbs 04:40 Yeah? Which verese/ 04:40 is the most useful one to apply to your life, and of course, the four gospels 04:40 All the verses :P 04:40 They're ALL good 04:40 and Psalms too, which just has a bunch of neat wording and word choice and good ideas. Very poetic stuff in there 04:40 I love Philippians (XD) 04:40 Can I just ask why exactly this discussion has ensued? :P I don't have a problem with it, just seems kind of out-of-the-blue to me. :P 04:40 You know, haha, 04:41 as dumb as this may sound 04:41 I forget the names of some of the books and the order they come in 04:41 Idk, Lein... 04:41 It has ensued cause I am the ensuerer of the ensuence! (sin) 04:41 :P 04:41 :P 04:41 I want that mustachioed guy in there 04:41 :P 04:41 And ye 04:41 *yes 04:41 Mustachioed IS a word :P 04:41 I think it's in our nature to question things..:) 04:42 I love it too :P 04:42 Yes it is! 04:42 :P 04:42 Human nature is kinda silly but hey, we are what we are 04:42 OH 04:42 as I was saying 04:42 Hi Gourd! (XD) 04:42 (Hi gordy!) 04:42 Fax Machine! :P 04:42 I was thinking, about, 04:42 how I get some bible book names mixed up 04:42 Which ones? 04:43 oops ... 04:43 I know it's in our nature to question things, 04:44 my sunday school teacher always tells us God wants us to have a reasonable faith, not a blind faith, 04:44 I don't think I did well here. 04:44 it still just seems a little random. :P 04:44 Yeah, but Coggs is random...which can be refreshing. 04:45 I wish obi was here for that...or Nxt. 04:47 hey guys!!! 04:47 Don' 04:47 And what do you mean you don't think you did well? Seemed fine to me. :P 04:47 *Don't worry about it. :P 04:47 04:47 Listen up..Obi and jdude were talking about a possible bible study... 04:48 Oh, Lein...i need to defend the Word better than that. 04:48 The bible says to study to show ourselves approved... 04:48 so we are not ashamed. 04:49 But thank you Lein. :) 04:49 At least you tried, unlike Mr Gordax . :P 04:51 Are you guys interested in joining a bibile study? 04:51 I don't even know what that is. :p 04:52 Well...it's amazing! 04:52 What is it? :P 04:53 We get together here...and bring our bible s, and read portions, and Obi will teach what the meaning is... 04:54 Oh, no thanks. :P 04:54 I may actually give it a try on here.. 04:55 Really? 04:55 Yeah. :P 04:55 That would be awesome... 04:55 Time zones are the biggest obstacle... 04:56 Yeah :l 04:57 9:30 on Wednesdays your time, 1030 for you Gourdy? 04:58 Dunno. 04:59 Your 3 hours ahead of me now? 04:59 I think so. 05:01 Are you guys interested? 05:01 Hey Chippy! Would you like to come? 05:01 Did you mean 9:30 my time? 05:02 Hmm 05:02 It would be at 6:30 PST 05:02 What is that for you guys? 05:03 Pst, um... 05:04 Pacific time 05:04 Your Eastern? 05:04 So it would be 9:30 05:05 I'm three hours ahead of you, Fax. 05:05 So 9:30 05:05 am 05:05 on wednesdays 05:05 What time is it there right now? 05:06 10:05 05:06 Okay, yeah 05:06 10:06, you mean. 05:06 Um... 05:06 10:06 and 37 seconds 05:07 Next week I wouldn't be able to be here at 9:30 in the morning on Wed., but I think after that I should be able to 05:07 Really?? 05:07 Or did you mean evening? 05:07 Well, niether would work 05:07 :P 05:07 No, morning. :) 05:07 aww, how come? 05:07 Night morning. 05:07 Yeah, I have co-op, but I think next week is the last week for the semester. 05:08 Okay...then after that you would be free maybe/ 05:08 *? 05:08 Most likely. 05:08 I'm a little confused on the plans for the last week but I think it's the last. 05:08 I think our parents would be pleased.. 05:08 :P 05:09 okay...well we will use our talk pages here to verify it all... 05:10 Chippy? 05:10 Chippy? 05:10 Chippy? 05:10 You in? 05:11 Gourd? you want to study the greatest book ever written with us too/ 05:11 Murrrp 05:11 No thanks. 05:11 :( 05:11 (cry) 05:12 Not with Obi. :P 05:12 Chippy...I need an interpretation of murrp. 05:12 :O 05:12 Why gourd? 05:12 Don't worry about it. 05:12 Hi Coggs! Wb 05:12 Sorry about that, I was spending time with my dad for a bit :P 05:13 back now though 05:13 worry about what? (gets invested) 05:13 The [[]]Bible study. :P 05:13 Aww :P 05:13 :( 05:13 World's best written book? 05:13 By the Holy Spirit... 05:14 I sorry, I'll just pitch in this study in a bit :p 05:14 A little confused cause I just work up 05:15 no problem Coggs1 05:15 I better go. I have to leave in, like, fifteen minutes. :P 05:15 *! 05:15 have fun Gourd! 05:15 Thanks. :P 05:15 Bye. :P : 05:15 * :P 05:15 I need to go also... 05:15 Aww, pick up some milk and eggs at that amrket, Gord :P 05:15 we are going for a hike/picnic. :) 05:16 Aww, you're gonna go too Shadow? 05:16 Oh that's always fun! 05:16 I'm supposed to make sandwiches... 05:16 Gonna go now or? 05:16 What kind of sandwiches are we speaking of here? (cool) 05:16 lol 05:17 Peanut butter and jelly? Not too hard Watson... not too hard. (cool) 05:17 :P 05:17 You probably would not like em, lol 05:17 Wrapped in Lettuce, lol 05:17 Why not? Are they filled with veggies and stuff? :P 05:17 OH 05:17 like elven bread huh? 05:17 xD 05:17 :P 05:17 yeah 05:17 So is it like Italian toasted and herb and cheese bread of that thin wheat bread of whole grain or what's the deal? :P 05:17 Lein, would (barf) 05:17 And that does sound good to me atm. :P 05:18 lol 05:18 I wouldn't barf... 05:18 ok! 05:18 I just would kindly deny. :P 05:18 I like the healthy lifestyle. I wish to live it someday. :P 05:18 As I don't eat lettuce at all. :P 05:18 lol Lein! 05:18 And lest, that day be today! :P 05:18 Good coggs! 05:18 So umm you never answered about the bread type. It's super important and stuff 05:18 all about the dietarianeralism 05:19 Gotta get your diet on 05:19 oh 05:19 Yes, the fate of humanity's health may depend upon his question. 05:19 Well, we eat very little bread... 05:19 Oh so 05:19 no bread on the sandwhiches? 05:19 for one, it upsets my stomach. 05:19 Eh? (thinking) 05:19 Yeah 05:19 Yeah, if you have too much you get achey. 05:19 :/ 05:20 I know I do, because of the soffy breeady erm, build up 05:20 It's healthy though, I guess? 05:20 or even a little... 05:20 I dont' think you're supposed to have twenty pieces a day though 05:20 OH really? 05:20 my mom is into the raw foods 05:20 lol 05:20 Gtg!!!! 05:20 Oh so she's a "Make it and go eat it" kind of person? ALl natural foods? 05:21 Ohh seya Shaddy 05:21 Bye o\ 05:21 so how's tonight sound? 05:21 post on my talk if you guys want to do bible study with Obi, then we all can talk!!! 05:21 lol 05:21 Oh fun fun 05:21 so you wanna 05:21 Coggs, yes, but she is a great chef 05:21 bye 05:21 Okey. :P 05:21 talk tonight? 05:21 o\ /o 05:22 Have fun at your picnic o\ 05:22 bye Lein, bye coggs /o 05:22 Yeah, have fun with that. Natural foods good for ya o/ 05:22 D : 05:22 :c 05:22 :P 05:22 Hi lein :P 05:23 I do not know you well yet :P 05:23 Then you should get to know me. (evil) 05:23 >:c 05:23 yes :P 05:23 So what's up little guy? 05:23 LITTLE guy? >:O 05:24 *>:o 05:24 What? :P 05:24 I'm not that little.. 05:24 I may be skinny, 05:24 and somewhat pale, 05:24 Okay then! Big guy! Hello big guy! :P 05:24 but not little. 05:24 :P 05:25 Oh okay big man :P 05:25 Big man on campus :P 05:25 So you want to know what's up? :P 05:25 yeah! :P 05:25 05:25 Sssup :P 05:26 I have a game of terraria paused while I'm in the depths of the earth mining, 05:26 I'm watching Bebopvox on YT, 05:26 and I'm slightly annoyed at you already. :P JK. :P 05:26 Oh cool stuff :P 05:27 Not tha last part though :( 05:27 :P 05:27 Can you relay a message to Shaddy for me eh eh? 05:27 Yeah, sure? 05:27 Cause I should probably work on some homework by time she comes back 05:28 If she's not back before I leave I'll just send her an email. :P 05:28 Tell her I said that it uhhh sounds fun and that she is awesome :P 05:29 Yeah, I'll definitely send her an email with that in it. :P 05:29 (er) 05:29 Oh and that the bible study sounds like a heap of fun but I should spend time with my sis :P 05:29 (eyeroll) 05:29 Just leave a message on her TP. :P 05:29 Well I was kinda thinking 05:29 (I probably will end up doing so) :P 05:29 I was kinda thinkin... you could! 05:29 :P 05:30 Why is that? :P 05:30 Cause 05:30 you talk to her a whole lot anyway :P 05:30 I used to... 05:30 Not that much lately, though. 05:30 Oh hmm.. (thinking) 05:31 Well I will do it myself then :P 05:31 Said we were going in that direction anyway :P 05:31 What? (thinking) 05:32 I said I was going in the direction of me ending up doing it myself :P 05:32 Oh. :P 05:32 Well. 05:32 I need to keep mining. :P 05:33 But I mean if she comes back in two hours or something, and you're still here? tell her that stuff 05:33 :P 05:34 Hokay 05:34 I'll tell her your excuse not to come to a bible study. :P 05:34 That's not it 05:35 :P 05:35 I know. :P 05:35 That's just a part of it. :P 05:35 Lol no :P 05:36 Actually though, I don't want to do it cause I know it would just end up in Obi and me being in disputes 05:36 :P 05:36 :P 05:36 And I don't want that on my record (cool) 05:36 :P 05:36 UUGGGHHH 05:36 YT is being so slow today. :c 05:36 Maybe you gotta plug in a flash drive 05:36 and turn up the volume 05:36 that should help 05:36 Um.... 05:36 see, I know stuff about computers 05:37 Oh you do now, do you? 05:37 Yes I do 05:37 Well, so do I. :P 05:37 all you gotta do to fix minor problems 05:37 is either a) 05:37 Change the screen saver 05:37 YT is usually just fine. 05:37 or b) plug in a flash drive 05:37 :P 05:37 floppy disks are the third option 05:37 And yes, that will fix my internet connection. (eyeroll) 05:37 :P 05:38 yeah it will, you should try it someday 05:38 when you're 05:38 good and ready 05:38 You're creeping me out... :P 05:38 And really annoying me now. :P 05:38 But I don't hold grudges. (blockface) 05:38 :P 05:38 Cool, I don't either 05:38 :P 05:38 So anyways 05:38 just flop in that disk and you're ready to go man 05:38 :P 05:39 What if I already had a flash drive in? (blockface) 05:39 Then what you gotta do is 05:39 download some cooking recipe files 05:39 and put them on the flash drive 05:39 and then take it out of the computer 05:39 turn up the volume on the computer 05:40 and plug it back into the drive 05:40 I don't know if you're just pulling my leg, if I'm totally ignorant or if you're totally ignorant. :P 05:41 :P 05:41 Just try it man :P 05:41 You'll get pretty stoked 05:41 :P 05:41 You're probably the problem. :O 05:42 You're hacking my internet. >:( 05:42 Yeah hmm 05:42 maybe a good point 05:42 :P 05:42 Anyways talk to ya later! 05:42 Later :P 05:42 /o o\ 05:42 Goodbye chip, CLFWbot . :P 08:15 \ 10:47 2013 05 11